hoshinosamidarefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is called "Amamiya Yuuhi and the Lizard Knight". Cover Page Yuuhi bows to Samidare who hangs onto a tiny planet Earth, with Noi laying on top. Behind them; Hangetsu, Ludo, Mikazuki, Muu, Hisame and two Golems stand underneath the Biscuit Hammer. Short Summary Amamiya Yuuhi wakes up one morning to a talking lizard named Noi Crezant, who tells him he has been chosen to fight agaisnt an evil mage who plans on destroying the world. After refusing the call to adventure he is attacked by one of the mage's golems and saved by the Princess, Asahina Samidare. Long Summary One morning Amamiya Yuuhi - a university student in Japan, wakes up and sees a lizard sitting on his bed. The lizard breaks the silence and introduces himself as the Knight, Sir Noi Crezant. He explains that an evil Mage has come to destroy the planet and Yuuhi has been selected to help protect it. Yuuhi calmly grabs the lizard and throws him off of his apartment balcony. As he watches him fall he notices his neighbor - a young girl, is also watching the lizard. She turns to him and smiles, but Yuuhi ignores her and goes back inside only to find an angry Noi screaming on his table. Noi scolds him to not ignore the peril of the earth and accept his responsibility to protect it. Yuuhi picks him up by the tail and reprimands him for coming into his home uninvited. He refuses to let him go until he acknowledges he is the master. After a short struggle the proud Lizard Knight complies and is let go, exhausted. Yuuhi comments on how it's cliche for the 'villain' to defeat the hero by getting into his head. Noi rides on Yuuhi's shoulder as he walks his bike outside and asks where they are going. Yuuhi tells him he is going to school and demands he stop following him. Noi explains that he has nothing to worry about because normal humans can't see or hear him. Yuuhi mumbles how annoying that is. In class Yuuhi struggles to understand an equation his professor, Asahina Hisame is teaching and realizes that Noi really is invisible to everyone else. As class ends Yuuhi is convinced he needs to see a psychiatrist and doesn't believe the Lizard Knight is real. Noi senses his doubt and tells him to concentrate on his 'ring' to prove what he says is true. As Yuuhi wonders how the mysterious ring got on his hand a floating red bubble shoots forth from his hand. Noi explains that the ring will give him the power of Domain Control where he can produce a telekinetic bubble that can be used to move things around. Just then Hisame catches him 'talking to himself' and reminds him turn his paper in for the next day. As she walks Yuuhi explains to Noi she is a young genius who skipped a few years at a foreign school and went straight into teaching. He changes the subject and asks again about his Domain Control, to which Noi says he should try to move something with it. Yuuhi shoots it at Hisame and uses it to lift up her skirt, exposing her panties. Hisame turns back and asks if he saw and Yuuhi gives her a thumbs up. She punches him in the face and storms off as Noi reprimands him for misusing his power. Back at home, after Yuuhi is finally convinced Noi is real the Lizard explains the rest of his mission. He tells Yuuhi that they must find find and protect the 'Princess' and fight each enemy as they come. Yuuhi interrupts and states that he never agreed to help him and that as an ordinary young man can't be expected to defeat beings who can destroy the world, all by himself. Noi rebuttals and explains he will combine his power with other warriors. Yuuhi says in that case he will leave it to them and watch from the sidelines, showing no real concern if the earth survives or not. Shocked by his apathy, Noi calls him a demon and Yuuhi decides to go get some food. On their way to the store, Yuuhi accepts Noi as his new 'pet' and finally introduces himself. Suddenly Noi senses the presence of the enemy and Yuuhi is apparently stabbed through the chest by a blade. In an instant the blade is gone and Yuuhi is fine, but frightened. Noi explains that feeling is the 'blood lust' of the enemy and he needs to run or else he will be killed. Yuuhi repeats that he wants no part in the fighting and Noi explains that a one on one would be hopeless anyway. He goes on to say that he would need the help of the other Knights to fight the enemy, and that he is merely an ordinary lizard with no real power. Yuuhi eventually runs out of breath and stops in a park, exhausted. At that moment the enemy finally appears and Noi identifies him as a Golem created by the Mage. The Golem leaps at Yuuhi and strikes with his bladed hands. Yuuhi quickly uses his domain control as footing to leap over the Golem and fall safely behind it. The Golem turns around and charges again, but Yuuhi freezes up too afraid to move. At that moment Yuuhi's neighbor appears between them and delivers a powerful punch to the Golem's side, breaking it into pieces. Yuuhi notices her rabbit panties as Noi spots her ring and jumps to her arms in tears; referring to her as the 'Princess'. Yuuhi stares dumbstruck at the destroyed Golem as the girl introduces herself as Asahina Samidare. Noi complains to Samidare that Yuuhi doesn't care about the fate of the earth and has used his sacred power to lift skirts. Samidare asks him if he saw her panties and Yuuhi describes them, only to get kicked in the face. Quick References Chapter Notes *Noi Crezant and Amamiya Yuuhi meet. *The mission to save the earth is introduced. *The Mage is mentioned as the main antagonist. *This is the first instance where Yuuhi holds Noi upside-down (which is a reacquiring joke throughout the series). *Domain Control and the Knight's Rings are introduced. *Yuuhi uses his Domain Control for the first time. *This is the first time we see Yuuhi's quirk of giving a thumbs up after seeing something he wasn't supposed to (i.e. girl's panties). *Yuuhi notices Samidare has the same surname as Hisame. *Gamelion is the first Golem to be introduced and defeated. *Samidare shows her incredible strength for the first time by destroying Gamelion in one blow. *Noi mentions the Mythical Beast Knights, The Princess, Unicorn, Invisible, and Furesburg for the first time. Characters Amamiya Yuuhi Noi Crezant Asahina Hisame Gamelion Asahina Samidare